Color of Sky
by Kaidoh-Catue
Summary: Paaring: SakuraxSasuke, InoxShikamaru, TenTenxNeji, HinataxNaruto, SayurixItachi


1.Kapitel: Broken Heart

Schon seit zwei Stunden ist das Training von Team 7 vorbei, aber erst seit einer Stunde sitzt in einem kleinen Einfamilienhaus jemand zusammen gekauert. Im ganzen Haus ist es still, ruhig und nur das Ein- und Ausatmen von einem Mädchen ist zu hören.  
Das Mädchen befindet sich in einem dunklen Flur, der sich in die Länge zieht, so scheint es zu mindest. Vereinzelte Sonnenstrahlen dringen ein und lassen den Flur etwas heller wirken, als er wirklich ist. Ein paar davon fallen auch auf das blassrosane Haar, wodurch es an manchen Stellen glänzt.

Der Name des Mädchens ist leicht durch ihr Haar abzuleiten, denn es gibt einen Baum, deren Blüten die gleiche Farbe hat.  
Sakura.  
Sakura Haruno lautet ihr Name und eigentlich kennt jeder nur das fröhlich lächelnde Mädchen, doch jetzt wirkt es nur wie ein verletztes Wesen. Sie hat ihre Beine angezogen und ihr Kopf liegt auf den Knien gebettet und nur ein paar Strähnen verdecken ihr Gesicht. Ihr sonst so schönes und einzigartiges Lächeln ist von ihren Lippen verschwunden und dann stielt sich eine kleine glitzernde Träne aus ihrem Auge, bahnt sich seinen Weg ihre Wange hinab und fällt auf den Boden, nur um dort in einzelne kleine Perlen zu zerspringen.

_Du bist so schwach, schwächer als ich dachte._

Ihr Kopf fährt ruckartig nach oben.

_Ich geb dir einen vernünftigen Rat, verlass das Team am besten._

Ihr Kopf blickt hastig umher, so als ob sie eine Person sucht, die diese Worte sagt. Doch es ist sinnlos, sie ist allein, allein und einsam in diesem Haus während die Worte sie quälen.  
Sie kann sich noch genau daran erinnern wer diese Worte gesagt hat.  
Sasuke Uchiha, genau die Person in die sie unsterblich verliebt ist. Sie weiß nicht warum er das gesagt hat, wie denn auch, wenn sie nicht mal seine Gedanken lesen kann, geschweige wie es in ihm aussieht.

Der Tag hat doch heut' so schön begonnen und nun endet er für sie mit einem gebrochenen Herz.  
Mit _ihrem_ gebrochenen Herz.

Flashback

Sakura ist wie immer auf den Weg zum Trainingsplatz, doch eigentlich kann sie sich ja Zeit lassen da ihr Lehrer, Kakashi Hatake, immer zu spät kommt. Doch daran denkt sie erst gar nicht, denn schließlich kommt ihr Teamkamerad Sasu Uchiha, in den sie verliebt ist, auch immer pünktlich. Da gibt es aber auch den anderen aus ihrem Team, Naruto Uzumaki, ihrer früheren Meinung nach ist er ein absoluter Idiot und Volltrottel, aber die Chuunin-Auswahlprüfung hat ihr die Augen geöffnet.

Zehn Minuten später sieht sie eine dunkle Gestalt beim Trainigsplatz von Team 7, die an einem Baum lehnt. Sie braucht erst gar nicht nach zu denken wer das ist, ihn würde sie auch unter Tausenden wieder erkennen. Ihre Schritte werden schneller und die letzten paar Meter rennt sie nur noch.  
"Ohaiyo Sasuke-kun!!", ruft das Mädchen mit den rosanen Haaren zu ihrem schwarzhaarigen Teamkamerad.  
Doch von ihm kommt wie immer kein Ton über seine Lippen, geschweige denn ein Nicken. Zwar ist sie wieder ein bisschen niedergeschlagen, aber ihre innere Sakura meldet sich sofort.  
/Heute werde ich Sasuke-kuns Herz erobern\

Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus beobachtet sie ihn, als sie endlich bei ihm angekommen ist und sich an seine Seite stellt.

Er trägt wie immer seine alltägliche Kleidung mit dem Uchiha-Clanzeichen, ein Fächer in weiß und rot, auf seinem Rücken, seine schwarzen Haare schimmern bläulich in der Sonne. Ohne das Saku es merkt wird sie bei diesem Anblick leicht rot um die Nase.

Sie wagt sich einen Schritt näher an Sasuke ran und schaut ihn langsam aus grünen Augen an, doch er hat wie immer seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und seine Augen geschlossen.  
"Ähh... Sa-Sasuke-kun???", fängt sie etwas unsicher mit ihrer klaren Stimme an.  
Er öffnet darauf nur sein linkes Auge, um sie aus den Augenwinkeln zu mustern, jedoch sagt er nichts.  
"Hast du... vielleicht Lust mit mir..", redet sie immer noch ein bisschen unsicher.

"Sakura!", durch schneidet seine rauhe Stimme den angefangenen, aber noch nicht zu ende gesprochenen Satz kalt.  
"Wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt dass ich keine Lust habe?", dabei zuckt sie zusammen.  
"Du solltest besser deine Freizeit nutzen um zu trainieren und nicht fürs rumsitzen."  
"Aber...ich wollt...", versucht sie sich zu verteidigen. Doch es hilft alles nichts.  
"Nichts 'aber'...ich geb' dir einen vernünftigen Rat...", seine Stimme kommt ihr plötlzich so weit weg vor, aber die Kälte in seiner Stimme nahm zu.

Ich steh vor einem Abgrund. Seh das Ende nicht.  
Ich kann nicht entkommen, fühle mich alleine.  
_Einsam._  
_Verlassen._

Ich sehe nach unten, seh nur Schwärze.

"_...du solltest das Team..._", eine herzlose Stimme hallt in meinem Kopf.  
"_...am besten verlassen..._", sind seine letzen Worte.

Ich spüre nur noch einen Druck, sehe in kalte, leblose Augen.  
Der Boden unter meinen Füßen...er sit einfach weg.  
Und ich falle...falle tiefer als es aussah...  
In den Abgrund des Grauens.

Sie spürte wie langsam ihr Herz zerbrach, langsam...leidend.  
Tränen sammelten sich in dne grünen Augen udn drehte sich weg.  
Zeigte ihm den Rücken, nicht das letzte mal.

Sie rannte, rannte dnan einfach von dem Platz den Grauens weg, konnte seine Blicke nicht mehr sehen, doch sie spürte, wie sie sich in ihren Körper bohrten.

Flashback End

Neue Tränen kommen auf, als sie wieder daran zurück denkt. Sie verstand es nicht.  
War sie denn immer noch so schwach wie früher? Hat sich denn rein gar nichts geändert?  
Sie verkrampft ihre Hände in den rosa Haaren.

Sie hörte nicht einmal wie sich eine Tür öffnet, ist zu sehr in ihren Gedanken gefangen.  
"_Sakura..._", flüstert eine sanfte Stimme. Wieder keine Antwort.

Golden schimmenr die Haare im Licht, wippen auf und ab durhc die Schritte.  
Die Person steht genau vor Sakura, berührt die Hände von ihr federleicht.

Sakura zuckt zusammen, hebt schnell den Kopf und sieht in blau leuchtende Augen.  
Blau trifft Grün.

_"Tränen stehen dir nicht."_

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
das war es...das war Kapitel 1  
XD  
und das nächste wird bald folgen..  
schon in arbeit ist  
schreibt viele Kommis...und ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen


End file.
